A Sticky Situation
by Abby Ebon
Summary: EnvyxEdxRoyxAl. Slash. “By the full moon, they will be aching to be mine.”
1. To Be Mine

**A Sticky Situation **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: _Encouraged_ and _inspired_ by _Aruxia (Suki) _and_ LynnGryphon_. Yeah, you both ought to remember that time we got on a three-way chat on MSN, and _then_ started shoving FMA characters in, and _out_ of closets; –_snickers_- I know I do.

**Warnings**: Slash/_yaoi_ or **gay sex** - read _guy_ on _guy_ …on _guy_ on _guy,_ this is a foursome, namely. **Roy/Ed/Al/Envy, or some combination of them** - if this has been done before, we've never seen it, but we _really_ wanted to. This also has _incest_; which means, on top of being guy on guy, this is _brother on brother_.

_Disclaimer_: **Never** will be mine. That is, if the censorship in America continues. It will. _Darn_.

This is **not** a sequel to my Ed/Envy fic _Envious Ways_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Silvery rays of moonlight spilled into Ed's bedroom through the partly opened window, his brother – a turned newly human, was deeply asleep.

Envy watched them, a finger looped hair twisted around it, withdrew from his dark hair, touching on his bare shoulder, then trailing down the strap of black leather that encircled his chest.

His eyes grew heated, watching the two brothers sleep, in different beds – yes, but Envy wondered if they'd share if it grew too cold.

He could imagine it perfectly, with snow heavy on the ground; Al would bully the Ed reluctant (Al would think he was merely being stubborn, not noticing Ed's reactions to his newly acquired body) into sharing a bed with him.

Al's only thoughts would be on his older brother's health, even being eldest – Ed was the likelier of the two to get ill, having saved his younger brother from starvation, at their mother's death, by not eating what he needed to.

Envy hissed out a soft breath- the only noise he allowed himself to make, even as his finger fell down to his nipple, pressing harshly against it – then he found himself gasping silently, his own fingers lightly trailing over them, to his waist - and bared torso.

He thought then, of how they would wake up in that cold morning, their bodies subconsciously having cuddled together for warmth in the night.

Al's front spooning to Ed's back, his stiff length pressing against his older brother's ass, the warm skin and firm buttocks of his elder brother having affected him in the night.

His arms would be wrapped around his brother, one hand near to touching his elder brother's length. Envy shook as his fingers touched the waistband of his black leather skirt, his hand slipping inside it, trailing over the dusky hairs that led to his length.

Ed would wake up, feeling his younger bother's hot hardness pressing through his boxers, pushing against the cleft of Ed's ass, so near to his entrance. Envy thought that Ed's eyes would widen, and he'd let out a soft whimper of a moan.

Al, hearing it in his sleep would press only closer – trying to be comforting, even in his sleep. Not knowing that Ed's length would jump to feel Al's hardness pressing boldly against his entrance.

Envy's fingers danced along the length of his hardness, fully erect, pre leaking from the tip.

Envy thought he would know the thoughts ringing through Ed's mind; of Roy – shoving the Ed against the wall, the length of the bigger man's body pressed against the teenager.

For, once, Envy had seen them together – Roy's lips descending upon Ed, Roy's fingers reaching to pull down Ed's pants - and pull up his shirt to get to his o' so sensitive nipples.

Roy's hand cupping what was between the teenager's thighs, rubbing Ed firmly, making him moan, letting Roy take control of him.

Envy shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly as he was remembering. Roy had kissed Ed as if he would escape him if given half the chance.

Possessive and dominating, as if Roy was afraid someone would steal Ed away from him. Ed had thrived off it, whimpering at the touches and attention the older man gave him, submitting to him.

Roy, Envy knew, was right. He had every reason to fear someone might swoop in and steal Ed away. Envy's eyes fluttered open, landing on the soundly sleeping Al, twisted in his sheets, half nude under the moonlight.

Al – Envy knew from having watched him in the shower, jerked off to lusting after Ed. A morning ritual, of the hot water (for Al _never_ took cold showers) pouring over Al, his muscular back and chest, his arms and thighs, his half-hard length.

Al would reach between his legs, squeezing and rubbing his erection. Al's eyes would slide shut, his breath catching in his throat, thinking of his older brother.

Ed…who was just outside the bathroom, still sleeping – in the nude, because, Ed never wore anything while he slept unless he was cold, or traveling.

Al would moan his older brother's name, his hand sliding up and down his length in earnest. His muscle back and thighs tensing and starting to jerk, as if taking Ed, Envy wondered if Al thought of taking his brother like Roy did.

Or of one day – looking over to the still sleeping Ed (sheets having slipped off from Ed's body sometime in the night) and Al's eyes seeing his older brothers bare ass raised, thighs widened in a relaxed sleep.

Lust clouding his judgment, and shoving his moral senses away – Al would get up, walking to Ed's side of the room.

Touching Ed's firm raised ass, Al's fingers kneading into the willing flesh, parting a his crevice – of looking down at Ed's most secret of places, while Ed was unaware, still lost to sleep.

Envy thought Ed's entrance would spasm, feeling the cool morning air suddenly thrust upon it – just as Al would remember himself, Ed would make a noise – a soft, breathy whimper.

It would drive Al wild, his length jumping suddenly to half - to full mast, Envy thought Al would keep Ed's entrance exposed as he brought his thigh up – straddling his older brother's ass.

The mattress would dip with Al's heavy weight pressing down on Ed, and Ed – struggling from the grips of a dream, would wake.

Al would feel him tense with awareness, even as Ed awoke.

Envy's eyes fluttered as he gripped his hardness, keeping himself from coming.

Ed would glance to his brother's bed – always worrying for another before himself, even when he was in more danger.

"Al?" Ed would hiss, desperate to locate his brother, atop him, Al would jerk, subconsciously the head of his hardness pushing into his brother. Ed would moan, filling the room with the sound.

"Y-yes, Ed?" Al would finally answer his voice low and husky, filled with need for his elder brother. Ed's legs would part for him, letting Al slid into him without preparation.

Apart of Ed enjoying the pain of his brother's hard erection burning its way into him. Al wouldn't know he was causing Ed pain, and would lean down, pushing his length fully inside - his bigger body covering Ed's.

"_More_." Ed would demand in a breathy whisper, lifting his hips up for Al to take him harder. Al, enjoying the heat snuggly encircling his erection wouldn't hesitate to obey his older brother's order.

Shoving in and out of him, fucking him – and Ed, perversely, would enjoy every moment of it.

Envy let out a soft mewl as he came, hips jerking in an echo of Al's eager thrusts. Feeling dirty, Envy's fingers withdrew from his skirt.

He brought them to his face, sniffing them, then slowly licking each digit clean, his eyes on the two sleeping brothers.

Both still lost in their dreams, peacefully unaware of the plot brewing in Envy's thoughts.

Just as silently as Envy had arrived, he left – unnoticed.

"_Lust_." Envy's voice rung out, both child-like in its husky sing-song tone, and with the dark mischievousness the other homunculi naturally associated with Envy.

Envy's sister looked to see him, his hands on his hips, smirking only enough to gain Lust's attention and hold it. Lust, interested in her brother's plot, for Envy only looked that way when something got his interest and held it enough for him kill or take.

Interested despite herself, Lust tilted her head at the other homunculi. Showing him her willingness to at least listen – yet narrowing her eyes at the same time, warning him not to waste her time with his foolishness.

"I need your help." Lust's brow rose at Envy's bold confession. It was unlike him, especially of late, to ask something of the other homunculi, and expect nothing in return, even if they would gladly give him what he wanted.

Their Envy of late was not to their likening, he had become withdrawn, and solemn, once the soul of the Sins – he'd become a shell of himself.

They knew why, now that Edward was no longer interested in the fake Philosophers Stones, nor, it seemed now that Al was back to a normal human body, the real one. Not even, it seemed to them, did Ed care to get his arm and leg back.

"With?" Lust asked, her voice drawling out the question.

Envy sighed, the fight going out of him all at once – letting Lust have access to his innermost thoughts. It was the bond the homunculi shared, to know each other in such an all encompassing way. Most of the time, they never hid them, that Envy had hoped to do so let Lust know how important this was to him.

"I see…" Lust murmured, seeing his love and devotion for the two Elric brothers – and his growing desire for Roy Mustang. Envy had tensed as he felt his sister's consciousness probe his emotions and wants. Yet, he was more afraid that she, out of her own whims, would reject the idea to aid him.

"When do you want the potion?" Lust asked, deciding to help Envy – if only to get her brother back to normal. Envy slumped with relief, and then answered aloud what they both already knew.

"By the full moon, they will be aching to be mine."


	2. In The Haze of Sleep

**A Sticky Situation **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_: **Never** will _Fullmetal Alchemist_ be mine. –_Cries_-

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_By the full moon, they will be aching to be mine." _

His words echoed back to him even as the soft leathered soles of Envy's shoes fell lightly upon the paved stones as he paced across the hall in front of Lust's lab.

A softly indrawn breath filled the underground caverns. Envy was known for many things – his bloodlust, his odd choice in clothes – but he was _not_ known for his patience.

It was only a few days away, when the moon would be heavy and full, and Lust had said nothing for all the times he had seen her out of her lab. He had intended to storm into her territory and demand what he had been promised before time grew too short. Now that he was here, he had time to think of what the consequences to interrupting her might be.

She – worse of all the possibilities he could think up – might have made what he had asked for, but might refuse him if he simply demanded it before she wanted to give it to him.

Envy's chest shuddered as he exhaled, wrapping his arms around himself as he stared down the hall – in the direction of his chambers, opposite of Lust's lab.

His body tensed, hearing the whisper of wood rubbing against aged stone- he did not turn as Lust approached his back. It was a blunt show of trust Envy granted to few, but Lust said nothing of it – coming to stand beside him, waiting.

Even knowing this for one of her mind games, Envy couldn't help but be worried and hopeful all at once. It was an effect only Lust had on him – to throw mixed emotions upon him and await the outcome, be it maelstrom or a cloud playing over his emotions.

Envy – his mouth tasting the grit of defeat - clenched his teeth, and then spoke – filling the stone hall with his voice which echoed back – just as annoyed as he was.

"Is it prepared?"

Lust tilted her head, considering the sight of Envy's slim form huddled against the chilled stone of their inner most sanctum.

"When the potion ties the three of them to you…what will you do with them?" Lust found herself asking – not that she cared about the humans, but she knew the answer _would_ matter to Envy, and that was important to her.

"I thought to take them here." Envy answered haltingly, his eyes seeking out hers to assure himself of her intentions.

"Do as you will, brother. But…do not make yourself a stranger to us." There was a pleading in Lust's voice, and Envy – caught by surprise, merely nodded silently agreeing that this would not be the last time he saw Lust.

She gave him a small careful smile, as – almost regretfully; she pulled a glass tube of clear liquid from her bosom.

"This will call them to you – they will be unable to think of anyone else save you." Lust explained looking between the clear tube and Envy's eager, if in her eyes it was cruelly hopeful, expression.

"How long will it last?" Envy asked her, carefully grasping the tiny tube – it was warm to almost burning at his touch. He relished the warmth of it, alike to how a man huddled around a fire would will it to consume him for need of its warmth.

"It will last until their need for you becomes a true desire." The very air around them stilled, neither breathing for the moment that it took for Envy to understand the full meaning of Lust's words. He breathed out, slowly, and grinned only slightly – for only his eyes were dancing with the promise of a renewed life.

"Thank you, sister…" Envy whispered, darting up to his tip toes to kiss her cheek. He laughed then, at her startled expression, her slender hand reaching up to timidly touch the cheek he had kissed.

He laughed again – and it was wild and free, Lust watched in bemusement as Envy danced away – he was the soul of the homunculi, and she did not begrudge him his delight in finding a way of entwining his fate and life with the men he so clearly loved.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Envy – if he were entirely truthful, was never truly comfortable in a female body, for all that he was a shape shifter. He glanced at himself in the mirror, the cloth of the military skirt already climbing up his thighs, as if it wanted to cling to the less appropriate places. Envy was sure, if it did indeed have a will of its own – that was exactly its intention.

Envy sighed heavily, his chest aching slightly from the added weight. Flipping some hair out of his eyes, he – for all that his physical body was a female, he _was_ a he – pivoted, liking the harsh _snap_ and _click_ of the heels against the smooth floor.

He rolled his shoulders, his neck popping audibly, with a soft sigh Envy snatched up the woman's purse – checking with a wary look born of all the times he had done this – one that he had the right woman, and hadn't just knocked out and hid the body of someone not allowed near those he wanted to see. And secondly – that he had her appearance _exactly_ right.

He – of course – did, with a jaunty wave and kiss goodbye to the woman's hidden unconscious form; he slipped out of the restroom. His fingers reached to touch the cuff of his sleeve – the small tube Lust had given him was still there, he resisted the urge to tug on his clothes as he walked down the hall.

It wasn't hard to remember the way to Roy's office – and he was proud of himself for slipping into it without a pause.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he heard approaching footsteps. His plan had been to slip some of Lust's potion into Roy's cup unseen, but that was clearly not possible now.

With frantic movements he tugged the tube from where it was caught in his cuff – and, hoping he wasn't about to do something stupid, he uncorked it – pressing the liquid onto his lips, it was tingly – warm, and somehow felt "soft". With nervous fingers he corked the tube – hiding it away just as Roy and Ed entered. Envy's breath caught in his throat.

Only now, seeing them, did he realize what he had just done – what he was about to do. He had to get them both to kiss him – as a woman, Envy was careful not to lick his lips – or nibble on them.

He didn't know what the effects would be for the potion had been made keyed to Envy – perhaps self love?– Lust would likely find it too amusing to assist him as quickly as he'd like.

"Can I help you?" Roy asked, clearly puzzled – Envy shook his head, silent – he made as if to leave. Ed moved away from the door to let him pass, and Envy stilled – _now_ – it had to be now – Envy darted foreword, as if to attack Edward. Roy's eyes widened with a moments realization – but it was too late for Envy had pressed himself against Ed, pushing him into the wall.

Ed let out a startled yelp – and Envy roughly pressed his lips against Ed's – forcing the potion into the other boys open mouth. It felt as if a light show was going off in the back of Envy's mind – and Ed whimpered, going limp under his assault – and Envy remembered Lust's warning not to be alarmed if this happened…

Envy had no time to apologize or stop kissing Ed (which he really didn't want to do anyway) before Roy had forced them apart. Envy had time to see, out of the corner of his eye, that Ed had slid down the wall to sprawl drunkenly on the floor. Nonetheless, Envy knew he was aware…

With Ed watching with wide – almost frightened eyes … but, Envy knew - _he_ would be frightened by his body submitting so easily… Roy spun Envy around – away from the needy look in Ed's eyes.

Roy's expression was as threatening as an approaching thunder storm – his eyes bled a furious flame, and by the time he had worked past his rage and opened his mouth to demand an explanation…Envy had worked up his courage to shove down his unease, and with a suddenness that surprised both of them he kissed Roy.

Ed let out a furious little shriek – his body arching off the floor as he tried to get to Envy – Roy –stunned, but sensible, had gained enough sense to – as he was reaching for Envy's neck for a better hold to control the potion-laced kiss had grabbed Envy by the hair.

Almost reluctantly - he used it as leverage to drag Envy out of Roy's arms, the door slamming shut behind him. Though the hard wood of the door, Envy heard Ed's softly muted mewls – and the sounds of sex echoed around him as Roy took advantage of the potions quick acting effects.

Envy's skin had grown cold and the air around him seemed far too hot and clammy to be natural. He pulled in a breath and held it until his lungs burned – he had done it, it didn't matter that the woman he was impersonating would lose her job – Envy relished the memory of the kisses even though they hadn't been in his preferred body.

Envy swallowed – forcing down the feeling that was climbing up his chest, threatening to overwhelm him. He still had Al…Envy smoothed down his hair, determined that things would not get as out of hand as with Ed and Roy…

Seeking reassurance he pressed his fingers to the cuff of his jacket – the small glass tube was there, a warm and pulsing thing – alike and unlike a living thing.

With forced ease, Envy entered Ed's and Al's bedroom – feeling as if an invader. He knew that unlike Ed, Al had a glass of milk before bed every day. His nerves a cold knot in his belly, Envy checked the expiration date on the milk, letting the last few drops of the clear potion dribble into the milk.

He was glad then that he had had the foresight to ask Lust if any liquid would affect the potion – she had promised it wouldn't. Best of all – they wouldn't be able to smell or even taste the potion.

Relying on his memory, Envy put everything back the way it was – and with his eyes on the floor, he went again to the lady's restroom. Finding some comfort in the familiar actions he dragged her into the stall, making it look as if she had fallen asleep on the toilet.

Envy hesitated at what to do with the tube of glass – then decided, abruptly and irrationally, to keep it as a memento. He could ask Lust to drill a tiny hole around it and fill it with something that would make it unbreakable – perhaps he could ware it as a necklace.

Envy made himself look plain then – no great beauty, but someone one would trust on sight. With a flip of his hair, he slipped away, deciding to explore the city while waiting for dusk…then, and only then, he would return.

"No one has seen her sense?" Al asked curiously of his bother, discretely facing the wall as Ed undressed. Ed made an agreeing sound, as Al heard the crisp cloth he had washed that morning slide over the smooth skin of his elder brothers back.

"Yeah, that's right. It was really strange. After she left, about an hour or so, she came back in – yelling about someone knocking her out in the bathroom. Doesn't matter what she says though – Roy and I saw her – hell, she kissed us!" Ed exclaimed in disgust – throwing up his hands in exasperation, Al gave him a small understanding smile, and Ed continued after settling himself onto his bed.

"Well, Roy said right off she was fired, soon as she came rushing back in. So now Roy's filing charges against her, so it seems she'll be looked after for a month then transferred to a different department. She can't be fired – Roy's really pissed off about that, but she's right all we 'claim' she did is kissing us." Ed yawned, his pink tongue curling and Al looked quickly away, mind frantic for another topic.

Unable to think of one he walked to get his nightly glass of milk, his silent signal that he was ready to sleep.

Ed, knowing this, merely sighed and settled into the covers, turning over, his back facing the window. Al looked down at the last bit of milk, swallowing it down, it had...felt… odd tonight, warm – a comforting tingle along his spine.

Without a word to the already dozing Ed he curled toward the window – his vision was burry as he fell into sleep, but – he could have sworn he saw Envy's blue eyes watching them from outside the window, too alike the stars in dark of the night to alarm him from his sleep.


End file.
